


An Aliens Guide to the Dick

by LunariDay



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Eddie Brock, Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote in Love, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Sexual Content, Size Difference, Top Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Venom is a big boi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-09-30 09:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17220902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunariDay/pseuds/LunariDay
Summary: Sex is new to Venom, and it's up to Eddie to teach them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Top Venom, with soft later soft top Eddie, and then some. A shorter fic than Hot Milk, but still yummy nonetheless <3

Eddie is a horny guy.

 After the entire life foundation, and then settling into his new life with Venom, he's figured that at some point, he  _really_ deserves to get laid. So, he does. The first girl he sees was a busty, red haired, blue eyed beauty and they have some pretty vanilla sex. Eddie leaves before she wakes up, and Venom is eerily quiet the entire time.

   Of course, then they have a  _huge_ fight about matings and all this other bull, and then Venom says  _we love Eddie_ like it's such an easy confession and Eddie doesn't cry, nope, but then he says it back and they kiss but the kiss is teeth and tongue, _a lot_  of tongue, so much that Venom in their excitement, accidentally shoves it too deep into Eddie's throat, which makes him choke and cough, then they stop kissing and stare at each other awkwardly until Eddie says, "good talk." and Venom agrees like they were just talking about the  _weather_.

  But, Eddie doesn't have sex with another random person, he calls Venom love and darling, and buys Venom chocolates on Valentines and Venom eats an entire person but later upchucks the guys heart when Eddie is sleeping, which, makes Eddie scream like a little bitch, but hey, they meant well.

 However, Eddie is a normal, sexually active human male who masturbates a few times when he and Venom decide they are together,  _together_ , even if Venom was just watching from the back of his mind, Eddie appreciated the way they rumbled happily in his chest afterwards. So, it's a year after the whole fiasco, they are  _in love_ , have a healthy relationship with D'Anne (Dan and Anne, perfect really.) and they eat bad guys. The sex life?

 There's only so much jerking off Eddie could do before he starts to think something is up, and something is  _definitely_ up.

  "You don't have sex do you?" Eddie asks one night, after attempting to rub a pitiful one out. His penis is even sad at him, looking all soft and Venom pokes a few tentacles out to poke the tip. Which, hey, it makes him  _slightly_ aroused, but it's not really  _enough_.

   **Our race is asexual.** Venom says like it's the most simplest thing in the world and Eddie mouths  _of course_ his beloved would be asexual, and it's not a problem, because now Eddie feels like a dick for being salty over not getting  _laid_. Venom chuckles.  **We feel everything you feel Eddie. We simply do not,** Venom hums in Eddie's head. It's a weird sensation, kinda funny, tingly, and then they continue.

   **We spawn asexually. So no, we do not see how sex is important to you.**

"Well, we don't  _have_ too, but I was curious is all." Eddie rubs his head, yeah he felt like a huge prick.

    **You are a prick**. Venom's amused, laughing again.  **But you have never asked, nor have we felt it was right to simply assist you whenever you were engaged in sexual stimulus.**

  "Oh, consent." Eddie blinks, and  _boy_ , that made sense. "So, you would...do it?"

  **Yes Eddie**. Now they sounded  _really_ amused, like any second they were gonna burst into a fight of laughter and make Eddie self conscious. More, anyways, his dick was still out and Venom was wrapping tendrils around it as if they were keeping it warm. 

  "Like, now?"

**If you asked us nicely.**

"You want me to beg?"

**It would please us.**

"God, you're a bigger prick." 

 **We learn.** Venom responds, and then they're forming out over Eddie. They're  _huge_ , muscular and holy, Eddie realized that they could possible snap his back if they wanted. Venom tilts their head then, eyes narrowing at the rather intrusive thought. Eddie just pretends he didn't think it, eyeing Venom's biceps, those toned abs--which made no sense, Venom was a fucking pile of goo, and then those  _thighs_. 

  "Oh god."

" **Your reaction is hilarious**." Venom states dryly, lifting a clawed hand and placing it on Eddie's chest. Eddie chokes, yeah, Venom was  _huge_ , even like this. 

 "Oh god."

 " **No Gods, just us.** "

 "Fuck me." And Eddie does  _not_ get hard just because Venom scrapes a claw down his chest, and pinches one of his nipples. Venom chuckles again, their tongue giving Eddie a wet, sloppy kiss on his jaw. 

  " **Do you want us too?** " Eddie honestly just screams  _yes_ , internally, he didn't scream aloud, no matter how many times Venom said he did. Venom makes a weird sound, but they continue playing with his chest, and Eddie gets all excited, and he has to bite down on a knuckle. 

    Venom was  _experimenting_ , touching Eddie's chest, smoothing over his quivering belly, and then they're between his  _legs_. Eddie's definitely hard now, squirming under the gentle touches his symbiote was giving him. Venom wraps a hand around his cock, and Eddie moans.

   "Oh." It's been so long since he's last had someone  _else_ touch him there, and Venom strokes him with a pensive expression on their face; their tongue is dripping drool over his thighs, which, Eddie finds hot, and Eddie thrusts into their hold. Venom makes another sound, growling deep, and tentacles push Eddie back down against the bed. "Come  _on_."

   " **Focused Eddie, you're distracting.** "

"Are you kidd--oooo--" Eddie moans high and desperate when the symbiote squeezes his cock. "Venom, please, shove a dick up my ass,  _please_." That makes Venom pause.

  " **Eddie, we do not have a dick.** "

"Oh my fuckin--  _a tentacle_!" Eddie wails, and Venom just pauses again, head tilted.

 " **They are not tentacles**."

"I swear I will fuckin' give our chocolate to the neighbor." Eddie hisses, "f-fine, nothing up the ass, just please, continue with the handjob, I'm  _dying_."

 Venom shakes with silent laughter, but they continue to stroke Eddie, dragging their claws down the shaft, tendrils fondle with his balls and soon,  _very soon_ , Eddie is climaxing into their hand. 

   " **You didn't die.** " Venom says after Eddie has settled into post-orgasm bliss. 

"Fuck you."

Eddie feels a little less horny the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut next chapter, I just have to get out this, a start of Venom just being a bit-- "what"

Venom helps out the next time Eddie rubs one out.

  Actually, they start to help out a lot more when Eddie masturbates. Sure, the few times Eddie moans out something about fucking him; he's out of it because Venom's tentacles-- _pardon,_ _appendages_ \-- are wrapped snug on his cock and it feels like he's fucking something that isn't his pitiful hand, Venom usually makes a comment about how Eddie is a  _weirdo_ for wanting something up his ass.

   Eddie, being surprisingly patient considering he's gone two weeks without getting off (he's not that much of a horn dog, plus since Venom has been joining in, he's been sated longer), decides it's time for  _another_ talk about sex. And Venom, his favorite pile of goo, settles themselves onto the table by the package of oreos they convinced Eddie to buy and, just  _looking_ like one of those slime videos, wriggles and pokes a tendril out and grabs a cookie, pulling it into their body. Not even forming a mouth, just--Eddie has to stop himself from thinking about where the cookie goes. 

   "So, I want to say, I am  _very_ grateful that you've decided that to help me when--we?" He shrugs when Venom goes,  _ **we**_ with a weirdly, deep possessive growl, "okay, when we masturbate."

   **Feels nice.** Is what he gets as a retort, and Venom is now eating  _two_ cookies at once, which means Eddie has to reach over and try to get it away before they devour the entire container. 

  "It feels nice on my end too, but, I don't want to get... _bored_." 

Apparently it was the wrong thing to say, because now Eddie feels a wave of frustration and self consciousness, that's not even  _his_ , so he flicks his own wrist, because that was  _not_ how he wanted it to come out. "I mean, it's nice, I like it when you touch me, not saying it's  _boring_."

   **You just did**.

"And I regret it, I apologize for that." 

   **You're an idiot.** Venom responds, poking out another tendril to wrap around Eddie's wrist and Eddie shrugs helplessly, so he had  _no_ filter when it came to this, because Venom could read and dig into his mind faster than he could say supercalifragilisticexpialidocious. Venom rumbles with amusement at the thought, and repeats the word back to Eddie with the equivalent of  _?_ pinging into his head several times. 

  "You touch me...like, _really_ good." Eddie says like it's the most obvious thing in the world, which makes Venom vibrate happily. But then they've finished an entire column of the oreo cookies, and nearly a half of the second. Eddie barely manages to snatch it away then. "Hey, if you eat all of 'em, you'll make us sick."

    **Human bodies are** ** _weak_**. Venom grumbles,  **Eddie we know we _touch_ good, your body is very clear on that**.

  "Well," Eddie scratches his jaw, "then you know I'm not bored too."

**Of course. We just like seeing you struggle to fix your misconceptions.**

  "I figured." Eddie sighs, fiddling with the container of oreos and then staring back at Venom, who by this time, has sprouted a head and was eyeing Eddie like  _he_ was an oreo. "I just want to do something  _else_ , you know?" Venom seems pensive, then really gently,

   **Like what Eddie** **?**

Eddie perks up, "maybe penetration?" Which makes Venom squirm, but then they go,

**Your dick?**

"What,  _what_?" But the words are strangled, lost when Venom's surging back into Eddie's body and tucked nicely into his heart cavity. 

**We will penetrate your dick Eddie. Is that not what you asked of us?**

     Well, at least it was _different_ ,even if Eddie's reaction was to cringe and place a hand over his dick. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT TOOK SO LONG CAUSE I NEVER DID SOUNDING SO I HOPE ITS GOOD

Venom doesn’t bring up the whole ‘let me penetrate your dick’ and Eddie doesn’t bring up the the fact they ate the entire package of oreos.

The _entire_ package, which was far more upsetting than Venom’s comment about Eddie’s constant internal freakouts about having something shoved into his urethra. He’s heard it hurt, _alot_ , and he’s not sure if he could handle that sort of pain if it does hurt, disregarding the fact his beloved is in his body, making sure he’s fine twenty-four-seven. Venom makes a series of hum sounds like they’re listening, and then they ask,

 **Why do you keep thinking about it?** Like it was _Eddie’s_ fault for having that mindset. Eddie’s so focused on balancing his phone on the edge of his couch that the question causes him to jolt, knocking it onto the floor with a thud.

  “About what?” He’s asking, reaching for the device. It fell on it’s back, so the chilled panic of it being cracked eases away quickly despite Venom’s low growl.

**Playing stupid doesn’t make you look cute.**

"Thank God I'm not trying to be cute." Eddie's reply is swift, and he leans back down against the cushion of the fake leather, fiddling with the lockscreen on his phone and pretending he doesn't feel Venom pull from his, their head hovering over his shoulder with a squinted eyed look. Eddie raises his chin, hitting them with his own glare as he continues, "I'm concerned that we're on a very different level right now." Venom tilts their head, lowering themselves with a smug grin.

   **Better Eddie?**

"I hate you the more I talk to you." That earns a chuff, Venom lowering onto Eddie's knees and their tongue flicks against the air as if tasting their hosts unease. There's a long silence, comfortable as Eddie relaxes himself, petting Venom's head in sure, long strokes until the symbiote was purring happily.

    **You're a good host.**

"You're a shitty bodymate." Eddie's retort is spoken fondly, thumb digging into a  _sweet spot_ that causes Venom to drool more, tongue to fall lax against his thigh as they grumbles contently. 

  **Are you afraid of what we want?** Venom settles for instead of chasing banter  grabbing onto Eddie's hands with their mass and tugging him closer, holding the man flush against them. Venom's head lifts from the puddle, canting as they spoke,  **we have done research.**

"Hnn," Eddie makes a strangled noise between 'really' and 'neat', swallowing excessive saliva when Venom's tongue waves in the air. It settles around his neck, has Eddie wheezing softly even if it wasn't tightening. "What--ahn, what kind of research?" He chokes out, spreading his palms over Venom's body and Venom rumbles in response, solidifying but never shifting their form.

     **Human body.** Venom begins, and even as they speak, they're tugging at Eddie's pants, coaxing him out of the safety of barrier between them, each movement slow and gentle like Eddie would  _bolt_. He wants too, he won't lie, the anxiety of something so new has him trembling slightly, but Venom wraps around his fingers and his thighs, their tongue flicks against the under of his jawline, soothing.  **Sounding, is what we said we would do to you. We know it can hurt, we are prepared to make it not**.

  "I--"

    **Hush.** Venom growls, deep in his mind. Eddie clamps his mouth shut, heat flickering through his spine as he complies, ducking his head into submissiveness as Venom's head nudges his cheek,  **We will make it so you only know pleasure. This is what we want.**

"I mean, yea--"

 **Don't talk Eddie, you say nonsense when you're touched like this**. Venom wraps around his cock, squeezes the base of his growing erection with a smug air, tongue tightening along Eddie's throat and he god honest  _whimpers_ at the command, at the way the tendrils grow slick producing their own brand of lubricant. Eddie glances down, chest heaving -- his cock is covered in black, the flushed tip peeking beneath a squirming mass and something  _green_ trickles from the tentacles.

   "Oh--" And Venom squeezes him again, has Eddie hiccuping for air and Venom's name, but they nuzzle against his cheek, assurance steadily pumping through their bond. 

    **Only feel.**

"But--"

    _ **Eddie**_.

Eddie whimpers again, squirms against the hold on him and internally he wonders  _how_ the  _fuck_ Venom became a pro of sex talk in a week, but there's more thoughts cycling in his mind until Venom squeezes his cock, sliding down until he's not sheathed to the tip. 

    **Watch us Eddie.** Venom murmurs, tongue growing lax. Eddie exhales shakily, inhales deeply as he watches a thin tendril form, coiling around his girth. It's covered in that green lubricant, warm and it keeps seeping over his erection. Eddie feels that curl of anxiety, expecting the bit of pain that would come with it, but Venom's digging into his  _brain_ , until he's feeling pleasure hot and steady thrumming through his veins. Eddie moans, bucks up into the hold and he can't ask for Venom, not when they push the tip of their tongue into his mouth as if preparing for it.  **Good boy.** Venom sounds pleased, trilling happily as that lone tendril brushes along the slit on Eddie's cock.

 "Mmf--"

    Venom doesn't push in, they tease the tip of his dick, coating it in a thick layer of green and  _then_ they start to push into his slit, Eddie grunts loudly around the tongue in his mouth, suckling depseratly as if he tried to get over the stinging discomfort. 

    **Doing good, Eddie, relax.** Venom's voice is soothing; tendril keeps pushing in deeper, it doesn't grow larger, but the pleasure from the penetration--from  _feeling_ Venom inside him in a place _no one_ has touched him as Eddie shivering, fingers reaching to grip whatever of Venom he could as the tendril pushes in deeper,  _deeper_ \--and hits his prostate. Eddie's reaction is instant, crying out around Venom's tongue.  **You take us so well**. Venom cooes as they push in again, shoving against Eddie's prostate once again and Eddie convulses, nearly sobbing from the intensity of it.

    The entire experience is different, Venom pulling out slowly just to slide back in, but this time they wrap more tentacles around his cock, stroking him as they stimulated his prostate. Eddie cries out again, the symbiote's tongue tightens until Eddie can't  _breathe_ , he's wheezing and overstimulated in a array of sensations-- shudders and  _cums_ around Venom. 

    **You did a wonderful job**. Venom praises once they've slipped out of him, tongue falling from their hosts neck. Eddie grunts, not speaking, but it makes Venom chuckle regardless.  **You can talk now.**

   "No  _shit_." Eddie manages, voice husked and low.

They spend the night debating how often this gets to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oommf, guys, I made a roleplay server for venom (and you can just chat it up i guess lel) where you can find me and bug me about ten thousand things and when imma update lol
> 
> https://discord.gg/yYyWET3


End file.
